


It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Hugging too, Kissing, M/M, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross accidentally kisses Dan. Dan purposely kisses Ross. They purposely kiss each other, they accidentally kiss each other, and they kiss, and kiss... Then Ross accidentally falls for Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

The first time it happened, it was completely by accident.

‘Next time on Steam Train-‘

‘There… There won’t be a next time, Ross. We just finished the game.’

‘Oh.’

Eyes wide in exasperation, Dan reached over to tap the “stop recording” button. ‘Jesus, Ross, you need to take your ADD meds more often. Maybe you’d know what the fuck is going on for once.’

Ross’ blue eyes flicked up from the laptop on his lap to glare at Dan. ‘Yeah, well, don’t tell me what to do.’ Snapping the screen shut, he bounced up from the couch and twirled around the crouched form of Dan, half singing, half croaking, ‘ ‘s a free country~’

‘ “Free” my ass-‘

‘Gladly,’ Ross interrupted, a devilish grin spread across his face.

Dan laughed. ‘Don’t cut me off-‘

‘Sure!’

‘Ross!’ The laughter that spilled from his mouth now was the laughter that usually indicated that he was annoyed. Ross smiled, and they walked over to the recording room door together.

Ross loved pissing Dan off. He knew Dan couldn’t hurt him if he tried, so he liked to push every button he could to make Dan snap. An angry Dan was strangely adorable (not to mention hilarious) to Ross.

Ross placed a hand on the doorknob and turned to Dan. ‘Wanna head out to get some sushi with me?’

Dan slowly shook his head no, his eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop in his arms. ‘I’d love to, Ross, but I’m too busy.’ His dark eyes flicked up briefly, and he flashed a smile.

Ross pushed the door open, nodding in sympathy. Dan had been working his butt off to get Starbomb 2 out, and the fact that they had been able to complete a series on Steam Train together was a miracle. ‘Nah, it’s okay, just asking.’ He almost walked out of the room, but he reversed, and added, ‘But you better come next time.’ Dan laughed. ‘We’ll see about that. See ya, Ross.’

Ross smiled and planted a kiss on Dan’s stubbly cheek. ‘Bye, Danny-‘

Wait, what?

His breath caught in his throat when it occurred to him what he had just done. Dan was looking at him in wide eyed shock, too.

No words were spoken between the two men for a long minute.

Questions raced around Ross’ mind. Why did he do that? Would Dan take offence to what he did? He and Arin were always giving Dan platonic smooches on the head or hand, so Dan would think no different of it, right?

Ross broke the silence with a few confused squeaks. ‘I-I… I don’t…’ His adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, his hand covering his mouth. ‘I don’t know why…’

Dan slowly narrowed his eyes at Ross’ squeaking form. ‘I don’t know why you did that either,’ he said slowly, as if cautious of what he was going to say.

Ross squeaked a few more times, before rushing an apology and striding out of the office as quickly as he could, ignoring Suzy’s stare.

How embarrassing.

-

The second time it happened, however, it was on purpose.

‘No! Not the companion cube!’

Ross laughed at Dan’s heartache. ‘Drop it in, man, you have to.’

Ross decided that it was a good idea to introduce Dan into the world of Portal, seeing as it involved clicking on things, “just like Sierra games.”

‘Don’t all PC games involve clicking on things?’ Dan had asked when the idea was initially presented to him.

Ross shrugged. ‘Not if you use the keyboard only or if you use a joystick.’

Fast forward to the present, and Dan was faced with the inevitable task of dropping the companion cube into the incinerator. A long whine passed his lips. ‘But…’

‘Drop it like a hot potato.’

Dan laughed. ‘Shut the fuck up, Ross.’ His smile mixed with a cringe as he hesitantly held the cube over the incinerator. He brought a hand up to his face and groaned. ‘I can’t-‘

‘Drop the companion cube like it’s the bass,’ Ross taunted, his lips curling upwards in a sly smile.

Ross suddenly found Dan’s lips on his own.

After a few seconds, Dan pulled away, smiling in amusement upon seeing Ross’ bewildered face. ‘I said,’ he barely whispered, ‘shut up.’

Ross’ wide eyes subconsciously lingered on Dan’s lips as Dan turned back to the laptop, before they shifted to the laptop recording their voices. There was a noticeable drop in audio, with the exception of a tiny rise, presumably when Dan whispered to Ross.

Anyone that would watch the episode would notice the sudden drop in audio, especially Barry. Ross’ mind immediately began fabricating stories about the laptop glitching, or the mic not being properly tested, or…

Ross snapped out of his daydreaming just in time to watch Dan drop the cube into the fiery pit of Aperture Science hell with a cringe. He then proceeded to fake sob.

‘Yay, Dan, you did it! I’m so proud of you!’ Ross cheered, lightly patting Dan on the back as his eyes flicked over to the laptop. ‘Next time on Steam Train, there will be one hundred per cent less companion cube, I can guarantee that.’

‘You sound like a fucking salesperson, Ross-‘

‘Barry, cue the funeral music.’

Ross’ hand shot out to click the “pause” button on the mic. He whipped back around to Dan.

‘What was that for?’

Ross grimaced; he sounded angrier than he was.

Dan’s eyes didn’t meet Ross’. ‘I…’

‘N-not that it was bad or anything,’ Ross corrected himself, hands waving in front of his face, ‘it was just… Unexpected.’

Dan’s eyes finally connected with Ross’, and the hairs on Ross’ neck stood on end. ‘You- Did you like it?’

Ross dropped his hands to his lap, and he looked away. ‘… Your lips are really soft, you know that?’

Dan bit his lip. ‘I see.’

-

Neither of them could stop thinking about kissing the other after the second kiss occurred.

And, maybe they did kiss again, once or thrice.

Ross raised a spoonful of mac and cheese to his lips and took a bite. He smiled, chewing on the delicious pasta.

God, he fucking loved mac and cheese.

When his eyes reopened, he found Dan sitting in the seat next to him at the white dining table; head tilted and supported by his balled fist, he looked mildly interested in what Ross was doing.

Ross stuffed another spoonful of mac and cheese into his hungry mouth. ‘Did you gain th’ ability to teleport or somethin’? Because you appeared ou’ ‘f nowhere,’ he spoke, words muffled by the food in his mouth.

Dan pulled a face of disgust at Ross. ‘Didn’t your mother ever tell you that it’s bad manners to talk with your mouth full? And thanks. The FBI is hunting me down for my powers as I speak. You have one minute to confess your feelings for me. Go.’

Ross shot a steady look at Dan, and took another bite of mac and cheese. He swallowed and licked his lips, before speaking, ‘Leigh Daniel Avidan, you’re…’

Amazing.

‘… Alright.’

Dan’s shoulders slumped in shock. ‘Is that it?’

‘You never fail to make me cum a little every time you walk into the same room I’m in.’

Dan laughed and clapped, and Ross choked down another bite of mac and cheese, trying not to laugh himself.

‘Nice to know that I’m loved, Ross,’ Dan breathed. He leant against his arm for support as his body shook from the aftershocks of his laughing fit.

Ross merely grinned, and continued munching away at the food in hand.

Soon after he had calmed down, Dan’s head was swivelling around as if searching for someone, then turned back to Ross. ‘Mind if I have a taste?’ He gestured to the bowl of mac and cheese that was now on the table.

Ross, however, didn’t fail to notice that his gaze was set somewhere else.

He licked his lips again, and Dan ever so slightly flinched.

‘Uh, sure, dude.’

Ross reached for the bowl, but Dan didn’t even take notice of it- he went straight for the kill, his lips crashing against Ross’, forefinger and thumb grabbing Ross’ chin and tilting it up to his face, tongue flicking across his bottom lip.

‘Mmf…’

Lips smacked against each other’s noisily in the otherwise silent office, and Ross couldn’t help but run his fingers through Dan’s curls, gripping them and bringing Dan’s face closer to his. His eyes shut, and before he knew it, Dan had briefly slipped his tongue into his mouth, encircling it with Ross’ own. Dan broke away from the kiss, but not before pecking the corner of Ross’ lips.

Ross didn’t realise that the expression he was giving Dan was more incredulous than he intended until Dan snorted a laugh. He leaned back on his hand, grinning. ‘Too much for you?’

Ross blinked, looked at the bowl of mac and cheese, blinked again, and looked back at Dan. ‘I…’ He pointed to the bowl. ‘You said you wanted a taste of the mac and cheese?’

Laughing, Dan ran a hand through his hair and looked to the side sheepishly. ‘Well, I got one right?’ He bit down on his lip and looked back at Ross.

Ross touched his lips his still tingling lips with his fingers, and smiled. ‘Yeah.’

-

Eventually the whole “kissing thing” turned into an unofficial game.

As soon as Barry, Arin, Graham, Suzy or all four of them turn around, it becomes a race to see who can kiss the other first, and as soon as the other grumps turn around, they feign innocence with ease, pretending that they’re totally not kissing their friend.

And when one is turned around, minding their own business, the other will sneak up on them and wrap their arms around their waist, pulling them close and leaving kisses across their neck, their forehead, on their lips…

And maybe they held each other close and kissed for a solid half hour after a Steam Train playthrough once. Maybe.

It never occurs to them, however, that someone might have caught them in the act of kissing.

Hand gripping the edge of the doorframe to the recording room, she chanced one last cautious look at the two men kissing away on the couch before darting back to the main area of the office. She grinned to herself.

Her suspicions had been confirmed.

-

What do you do when you think no one other than your friend is in the grumps’ office?

Make out with your friend, of course. Because that’s what friends do.

Ross and Dan laid side by side on the couch, arms wrapped around each other’s torso as they lazily swapped kisses with the other. Ross broke their kiss with a soft smack and tilted his head up, leaving a trail of kisses across Dan’s forehead, and the tip of his nose, and his lips then came to Dan’s cheek, pressing a kiss there. Eyes slipping shut, he smiled against the stubbly skin, and his grin widened when he felt Dan’s own smile against his ear, his soft breath barely ghosting over his neck. He tightened his embrace with Dan.

How Ross wished that they could stay like this forever.

But alas, it was not to be.

‘Hey!’

The pair screamed as a fast moving body crashed onto theirs before rolling off onto the floor.

Ears ringing from being shouted at from point blank range, Ross slowly turned his body to the space beside the couch.

Suzy was stuck in an awkward and painful looking position, arms spread wide and legs over her head, her crotch dangerously close to her face. Like, dick sucking close.

If she had a dick.

Never the less, she smiled at Ross. ‘H-hey…’

Several thoughts suddenly popped into Ross’ head all at once. Did Suzy know about him and Dan all this time? Was she going to think that they were gay? Because he totally wasn’t.

Were the others still in the office?

A rush of anxiety pooled into Ross’ belly, and his chest constricted.

‘Uh, hi?’ A feminine voice asked.

Ross blinked.

Suzy was now sitting cross-legged on the white carpet of the recording room floor, head tilted to the side, eyebrows raised in confusion. He inhaled, and forced a grin.

‘S-Suzy! Haha, hey, how’s it going Suzy?’

He felt like he was on the verge of hysteria.

A muffled sound came from his right, and Ross turned his head to the source of the sound.

Dan was squished against the wall of the couch, shooting a glare at Ross. Ross attempted to cringe, but his smile only widened. ‘Ahaha! Dan, how’s… Didn’t see you there, Dan!’

Dan’s head drew back in indignation. ‘What do you mean, “I didn’t see you there,” Ross?’

Ross’ eyes, which were almost popping out by this point, flicked back to Suzy, who was still smiling at him and Dan. He attempted to speak, but no sound came out.

Dan looked over to Suzy as well. He stammered for half a minute before anything coherent came out. ‘S-Suzy, uh… Hey…’ He was gesturing to Ross and himself. ‘You… You know about this?’

Suzy nodded enthusiastically, and as if she could read Ross’ mind, she told, ‘The others don’t, though. And they’re all out.’

Ross swallowed. So this wasn’t news to her. At least the others didn’t know…

‘How much do you know?’ Ross croaked.

Suzy quirked an eyebrow, the corner of her lip tugging upwards. ‘What do you mean? Have you-‘

Ross thrust a splayed hand to Suzy’s face, and she withdrew her head in reply. ‘No! I mean,’ he retracted his hand, ‘We… Haven’t had sex?’

He heard Dan gag behind him, and he softly kicked Dan’s shin.

Suzy was still smiling. ‘I mean, I guess that makes sense… Because…’ She looked to the side, her body shifting around. ‘I did see you guys kissing once, on the couch.’ She was looking down at her lap now. ‘I disinfected and vacuumed it afterwards, too.’ She had mumbled this part more to herself than anyone else, but Dan and Ross had still overheard her, and they glared at her.

‘We’re not dirty!’ They said in unison.

She laughed a little, and looked back up. ‘But haven’t you guys noticed it?’

Ross was too embarrassed to face Suzy anymore, so he shifted back Dan and burrowed his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. He had the urge to leave the room just so he could attempt to put out the fire under the skin in his face by plunging his head into a bucket of icy water, but he knew from past experience that that was a bad idea.

Ross felt Dan’s fingers thread through his hair, and heard him speak. ‘Noticed what?’

Suzy gestured to the two. ‘See! That!’

Dan just shook his head in bewilderment. ‘I don’t…’

‘You guys have been acting so weird recently,’ she replied. ‘Like, since when did you guys get along well? Since when did you actually have calm conversations, or wanted to hang out exclusively with each other? Since when did you guys start fighting over who was going to help the other in the office?’

Dan was still shaking his head.

Suzy looked at him in exasperation. ‘Remember that time Ross offered to take out the trash when it was your turn? Who offers to take out the trash, come on!’

Dan was laughing now. ‘I was just taking out the trash, Suzy!’

‘How about that time when Ross had lost his Wacom pen, and you were the only one in the office that was looking for it with him?’

Dan nodded. ‘That was fucking annoying.’

‘What about the time you two went out to go to laser tag because Dan had just finished writing Starbomb and everyone else was too busy to go out?’

Dan nodded again. ‘Yeah, yeah! This little girl was upset that her lights kept getting shot out, and as soon as it turned back on, Ross shot it out again.’ He looked down at Ross and smiled. ‘Fucking asshole…’

Ross smiled at the memory. He had found this awesome place in the city that offered ten pin bowling, laser tag and arcade games, so of course he had to drag Dan along. It was hands down one of the best days of his life.

His smile faded, and he turned to Suzy. ‘But, like, it wasn’t even a date. Like, how is any of this even remotely romantic? Taking out the trash, seriously?’

Suzy’s shoulders dropped. She pointed to the two men on the couch. ‘Yeah, well, what about this, huh? And the other time I caught you kissing on the couch? And how you laugh way too hard at each other’s terrible joke and how you two sneak up on each other and buy each other so many fucking gifts, like, they’re cluttering your desks now, and how-‘

‘I get it, I get it!’ Ross cut her off with a frown. The anxious feeling from before was creeping back into his system. How had they not noticed this?

‘So…’

Ross’ attention went back to Suzy.

‘So?’ Dan replied.

‘So, are you guys in the closet, or…?’ Suzy was sending the couple a questioning look.

Dan stuttered, and Ross looked up to him. He looked just as anxious and dazed and amazed as Ross felt inside. ‘We’re not an item?’

Suzy’s jaw dropped dramatically. ‘What?’

Dan let out an amused puff. ‘We’re just friends? I mean, I’ve honestly never thought of Ross in that way, any way, since this thing began.’

Ross tilted his head, or at least as much as he could tilt his head on a couch. Had Dan really not thought of him in any way other than a friend since this began?

Despite feeling muddled from all that was going on, Ross hadn’t lost his sense of humour. He nipped Dan’s collarbone and Dan yelped. Grinning, Ross looked up at Dan. ‘Not even as friends? Fuck you, Avidan.’

‘Well, as friends, of course, duh. But like, not in any other way, not even fuck buddies. I mean, Ross hadn’t either, right Ross?’

Ross turned back to Suzy. She was looking at Dan in utter disbelief. ‘Really?’

It took him a bit, but Ross replied, ‘Yeah.’

-

Ross had lied.

He had thought about being more than “just friends” with Dan. Multiple times, actually. He had thought of waking up to Dan’s stupid fucking face every morning, he had thought of camping out with Dan in the wilderness, huddling close for warmth and their breaths mingling together, and he knew he did it a lot already, but he had also thought of kissing Dan, on the streets of L.A. or underwater (well, it looked cool in the photos,) on the cheek or on his neck… Anywhere, everywhere.

Nothing matched the feeling of a chaste, or hungry, or cheeky kiss in Ross’ humble opinion. Kisses made Ross bubble inside, they made him feel like he was light, floating, they made him feel high.

You get the point.

He wasn’t going to deny it: Ross sort of had a crush on Dan Avidan.

But he felt that a relationship would be near impossible- Dan was straight.

Or so he thought.

No one had mentioned that event for a fortnight now. Whenever Ross passed Suzy in the office, he looked away. And those moments he had been having with Dan had dropped down significantly, maybe because Dan was afraid the others would find out about their not-so-secret secret. Or maybe Dan had let the whole, “Are you two a thing?” Question get to him, and was restricting his time with Ross because he didn’t want to catch a case of the homo or some shit.

Ross was lying on top of his bed in the darkness of his room, the only source of light coming from the glowing screen of his computer. He bought his hands up to cover his face.

A gross anxious feeling had been simmering away in his stomach since Suzy literally crashed in on them kissing. He found himself waking up all stiff in the morning, and he never felt well rested. Leaping on them really wasn’t the best way Suzy could have brought up the whole situation to him and Dan.

A shuddering sigh fell out of his lips. He needed to deal with this, but how?

His eyes opened, and his head turned to the side table to the right of his bed, where his phone laid.

Holly.

His legs fell backwards over his head like Suzy’s had when she intruded on him and Dan, and smacking his arms down on the bed, he pushed forward and leaped next to his bedside table. Grabbing his phone, he tapped away at the screen until he brought up Holly’s chat on his messaging service, and he collapsed back onto his bed with a thud, forelegs dangling over the edge of the bed. He pushed himself back onto his pillows, and tapped at the letters on his screen.

> Holly

> Yeh

> Holly, what?

> :-)

> Have you achieved time travel now? Because that emote is giving me 2007 flashbacks

> Bailey’s jst released a rly nice chocolat flavorued risky? oh my GOD

In came a picture of Holly, grinning, topless, lying on top of her bed with Suzy, grinning, topless, and her holding a Bailey’s Whiskey bottle that read, “Bailey’s Chocolat Luxe.”

> U know what they say?? Is rly goooood

> Holly, that’s my line, and what the fuck?! What’s Suzy doing there? Why are you topless? Science side of Holly pls explain

> Sicence side of Holy say, LESBIAN!

> Well, ok, but why are you two topless? I don’t

> We had seeeexxxxx aaaaaaa afterglowwwww

> Tell Suzy we’re even.

> Wat

Ross gingerly put his phone back down on his sidetable, and stared back up at the shadowy ceiling.

Even if Holly was sober, he probably wouldn’t be able to bring up the topic of his feelings on Dan with her.

He didn’t know how long he laid there thinking about Dan and what he was going to do with Dan, but he thought about him long enough that his thoughts became odd, and his body felt heavy, as if weighed down by rocks, and his eyelids felt heavy too, and God, he was so tired. So, so tired.

And eventually…

Ross opened his eyes.

Golden sunrays threaded their way through the open blinds behind him, filling the once dark room with a warm coloured tint.

He knew what he was going to do.

-

Sure, Dan had claimed that he had never thought of Ross as more than a friend, but all the signs showed otherwise. The awkwardness whenever one touched the other’s forearm when the others were around, the blush that crept up Dan’s neck whenever Ross caught Dan staring at him… And Dan could have lied about any feelings he held for Ross, just like Ross had for Dan. Or maybe Dan didn’t want to tell Suzy.

Maybe Ross was just wishful.

Regardless of whether Dan had spoken the truth or not, Ross was going to ask him the fuck out. Seeing as he was the one that started this mess, he may as well be the one that ended it.

‘We’re going to that new ramen noodle restaurant a few streets from here,’ Arin announced, walking towards the office door. ‘You should come, dude. It’s like, three stories high and sells coffee and ramen. Suzy? Suzy, where are you?’

Ross grunted in response, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

‘Congrats on speaking fluent caveman, Ross. Is that a yes or a no?’

Ross thought about responding, but laziness got the better of him.

‘Well, whatever man, your loss,’ Arin said. Ross heard the door swing open. ‘Suzy, it’s time!’

Ross heard the clicking of heels behind his hunched form. He chanced a look behind himself, and she was smiling kindly back to him.

The voices of the conversing couple echoed through the office hallway, and as soon as Ross was certain that he could no longer hear them, he breathed out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

Now he just needed Dan to make a move.

A few minutes later and sure enough, Dan was pressing a kiss to the top of Ross’ head. His figure was bent to the side of the leather office chair Ross was seated in, and his hands were clasped on the shorter man’s shoulders, thumbs working small circles into his tense flesh.

‘Ross, you shouldn’t sit like that,’ he whined softly. ‘ ‘s bad for you.’

Ross leaned back into Dan’s touch with a smile. ‘Yeah, and so is eating a kilo of candy every week, but I’m not complaining.’ He laughed when Dan pouted at him and kissed his chin. ‘Aww, c’mon Danny, you know I’m just teasing you.’

Dan grinned. He asked Ross to stand up, and next thing Ross knew was that he was sitting on Dan’s lap, who in turn was sitting on the chair.

Ross squeaked and attempted to wiggle out of Dan’s arms, which were enclosed around Ross’ body tightly. He stopped when he felt Dan’s lips on the back of his neck, and his skin crawled.

‘Don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?’ Dan mumbled.

Ross snort-laughed, then squeaked again when Dan pinched his side.

As soon as Ross felt Dan’s grip loosen and his head resting on his back (which didn’t come soon enough,) he wriggled off Dan, turned around, and sat back down on his lap, his hands resting on his friend’s shoulders.

Dan’s eyes were half lidded and hazed over, and he wore a small smirk.

Damn he was attractive.

Dan tilted his head to the side. His smirk grew. ‘Hm?’

It was Ross’ turn to tilt his head. ‘Hm?’

‘Huh?’

‘What?’

An amused grin grew on Dan’s face, and Ross swallowed, because he was fucking salivating.

He was planning on confessing his crush on Dan calmly and in an even toned manner, but Ross couldn’t take it anymore. This man, although he was scruffy and looked like he was in need of a long shower, was so loveable, and so handsome, and… Just… Ross’ chest swelled up and his hands gripped either side of Dan’s face. ‘Dan, I love you!’ He professed, and his lips crashed against Dan’s.

When Ross pulled away from the abrupt and hard kiss, he found Dan staring at him dumbfounded, narrow eyebrows raised. He inhaled sharply and dove in for another kiss, but his mouth was blocked by the palm of Dan’s hand.

Ross’ face was now only a few centimetres away from Dan’s. At this distance, he could see all the imperfections and perfections on Dan’s features: the creases around Dan’s eyes from smiling so frequently, the gap in his eyebrow (Ross could see that it definitely wasn’t a scar like he thought it was,) his slightly dilated pupils…

Take away all this romanticism, and their proximity was just downright awkward, especially with how underwhelming Dan’s reaction to Ross’ confession was.

Ross tried again.

‘I’m serious,’ Ross spoke, words muffled by Dan’s hand, ‘I love you. You’re amazing, Danny, and I’m sick and tired of denying my feelings.’

Dan finally broke eye contact with Ross, and settled his eyes someplace else on Ross’ face.

‘Danny?’

‘Seriously?’

‘Seriously. I really love you, Dan.’

Dan’s still hazed over eyes drifted back to Ross’. ‘I… I think I love you too, Ross…’

So he was lying! Maybe.

‘But…’

Oh no.

Ross didn’t mean to sound high pitched when he said this. ‘But?’

Dan’s warm hand dropped from Ross’ face to his hips, and his bony fingers fiddled with the belt loops on Ross’ jeans. His head tilted to the side. ‘I can’t really tell?’

‘… Whaaat do you mean?’

Dan shrugged. ‘I can’t- I don’t know… Like, sometimes I think of you as a friend, and sometimes I think of you as more, and…’

‘No homo?’

‘What?’

‘You don’t want to start anything because you’ve always thought yourself as straight?’

‘No, Ross, I grew over that a while ago. I mean, making out with anyone that isn’t the opposite gender as yours is clearly not very hetero of you. It’s like I said, sometimes I think you’re one of my greatest friends, sometimes I think I… I don’t know, Roooss, help!’ Dan gripped Ross’ shoulders and shook them wildly. ‘Help me, Ross, help! Help!’

‘Wahoooohwoaaahhoh- Dan! I have a solution!’ Dan halted his movements and looked keenly at Ross.

Ross inhaled. Maybe he could go back on track with his previous plan.

‘You know when this all started?’

Dan nodded. ‘After we recorded a Steam Train episode, yeah.’

‘You know what I asked a bit before I kissed you?’

Dan hesitated before he shook his head no.

‘I asked… ‘ Ross grinned, and slightly leaned forwards, lowering his voice into a whisper. ‘ “Wanna head out for some sushi?” ‘

Dan squinted, then his eyes slowly widened. He turned to Ross. ‘Wait, what?’

Ross sighed and deflated. Hands clapping onto Dan’s shoulders, he explained, ‘I’m trying to ask you out on a date here! Hello!’

Dan rinsed and repeated with the squinty eyes slowly widening. ‘Oh! Oh!’

‘Yeah! So, like, we can take little baby steps with relationship-y things and see how it goes, y’know, try before you buy kinda…’

Dan laughed.

‘Aaand if you like it, well, you can’t buy me, but you can date me, or become my boyfriend…’ Boyfriend, huh. It felt strange when Ross said that word aloud for some reason, but he could get used to it.

Removing Dan’s hands from his hips, Ross’ intertwined his fingers with the other’s and pushed against them. Dan pushed back with equal force. ‘You don’t have to marry me immediately, you know.’

Dan winced. ‘Or-or ever!’ Ross corrected, holding his hands up. ‘Baby steps, yeah?’

Dan looked down at his lap before looking back up. He was beaming. ‘I do like sushi… Yeah, sure, it’s a deal.’

Ross shook his head, smiling. ‘Doing it for the sushi? Unbelieveable.’ He leaned in and pecked Dan on the cheek, his fingers running through Dan’s poofy hair. Dan closed his eyes and smiled in turn.

The office door opened with a bang. ‘Never let a hipster near food,’ Arin grumbled, stepping inside, Suzy following suit. ‘That place was so confusing not even the waiters knew what they were doing-‘

Ross and Dan flinched when Arin saw them.

Nonononono-

‘It’s exactly what you think it is,’ Dan stated, loud and clear.

Suzy gasped, her hands cupping her face, and clapped. ‘Yay!’

Ross smiled back at her and nodded, and by looks alone, the communicated that he had indeed asked Dan out.

Her joy was cut short when Arin covered her eyes. ‘Suzy, this isn’t a yaoi anime, it’s a 3D relationship, so it’s gross and inappropriate for innocent ones like you.’

Ross sighed. Then there was Arin to deal with, not to mention the others… He could do that later. He brought his lips up to Dan’s ear. ‘Wanna go on that date now?’

‘Right now?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Alright.’

And in three seconds flat, they had evacuated the office.

**Author's Note:**

> *grabs your shoulders* DO YOU REALISE HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO EDIT FICS WHEN YOU'RE LISTENING TO HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA?! DO YOU?!!?
> 
> Wow, anyway, this fic was based off an idea I posted to tumblr in days gone by, where Ross and Dan exchanged quick kisses when the others weren't looking. Yeah, it turned into this. Amazing.
> 
> The restaurant Arin and Suzy visited is based off a real restaurant in my local city. Three stories high, one story serving cake and coffee, the other serving Japanese savoury meals and ramen, and a bar on the third floor. Sounds wondrous, but apparently it’s food is only above average and its employees look gloomy, which disappoints me greatly.


End file.
